


On The Double

by shotgunsinlace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Sex, M/M, Mild Elements of Dubcon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conspiring to give Levi “twice the enjoyment” is, without a doubt, the worst and most unoriginal idea both Eren and Erwin could ever come up with. But hey, less work for him, considering that he’s chained to a goddamned bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Double

**Author's Note:**

> Something possessed me into thinking that writing these three would be a good idea; mostly it was the thought that Levi needed some hot loving with the shitfest that is his life, so, uh, there's that. Un-beta'd.

It had started the moment he opened his eyes that morning, the rich scent of freshly brewed tea wafting around his nose and making his mouth water. He picked up a hint of cinnamon, only to spot freshly baked – what that a pastry? – sitting right next to it. The first and last time he had one of those had been within Sina, during a meeting with the higher-ups of the Military Police. The Legion couldn’t afford shit like glazed sugar and cinnamon.

“Good morning, Corporal.”

Levi turned towards his door to see Eren standing there with an atrociously goofy grin on his face, almost bouncing on his heels as he held his hands together, not unlike a blushing maiden. He didn’t say much else, didn’t even ask for permission to enter and fix him tea. On his behalf, Levi was too dumbstruck to reprimand him, and so he watched.

Eren’s movements were calculated, and Levi could almost see the clogs working in his head as he dropped a teaspoon of honey into the small cup. He stirred twice, stopped, and stirred once more. Three times, and Levi instantly knew Petra had instructed him on how to do so.

Balancing the cup on a saucer, Eren delicately placed the pastry on another plate, before bringing them to Levi’s bed. He just stood there, waiting for Levi to take it, and so he did.

Marveling at the warmth the cup emitted, Levi gave it a taste. “What’s the occasion?” he said, looking up at Eren through narrowed eyes. The tea tasted amazing.

Eren shrugged, but that too seemed staged. The kid was a terrible liar.

He was also pristine. Aware that he was staring and not giving a shit about it, Levi took a moment to inspect Eren’s uniform, which looked oddly clean – and it was. His pants were whiter than Levi had ever seen them, and his boots had been shinned. Hair combed, his breath didn’t reek of dead animals, no grime on his face. “Sir?”

Levi opted to glare down at the harmless looking pastry when it hit him. “It’s Christmas.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw Eren fidget. “Commander Erwin was nice enough to get me a new uniform as a gift.” Practical, Levi thought, unable to recall ever receiving that kind of gift. Levi noticed, belated, that even the shirt Eren wore had been changed for a crisp button down. He looked, dare he say it, _elegant_.

“How thoughtful of him. Is this his gift to me?”

“Actually,” Eren piped up, scratching the back of his head. “This is from me. I had Petra help me, of course.”

For months had Levi tried to clamp down those annoying bursts of warmth in his chest whenever Eren did stuff like that, but it proved more difficult by the day. The brat had shown a lethal amount of skill when it came to getting under his skin.

Folding his legs, Levi leaned back against his pillows and made himself comfortable. Without looking away from his breakfast, he patted the space in front of him in invitation. It took him a moment, but Eren eventually sat down with his hands firmly on his knees. They both avoided looking at each other, until Levi took pity at the sight of too-big eyes glistening in the morning light.

Aware that he’d probably regret it later, Levi broke off a piece of his pastry and held out his hand for Eren to take it. That should be gratitude enough, he thought, but frowned when Eren shook his head. “I couldn’t—”

“Eat it,” Levi ordered, his tone flat and unwilling to take no for an answer.

Of course, Levi expected for Eren to actually take it with his hands after a moment of consideration, not lean over and eat it directly from his hand. Soft lips brushed against his fingers, but the action had been so innocent it frustrated him. Even the look of complete bliss on Eren’s face spoke of nothing lewd. “That’s amazing…” he mumbled as he straightened back up on the bed. His cheeks were rosy.

Impassively looking down at his plate again, Levi took his own taste and nearly let out the most humiliating kind of noise. It lodged in his throat, and he managed to swallow it down just in time. The pastry tasted glorious; glazed sugar danced on his tongue. Trust Petra to be an absolute artist in the kitchen.

Eren grinned at him, eyes giddy.

Had it not been for the fact that Levi is yet to brush his teeth, he would have ravished the boy’s mouth already. He’d grown unsurprisingly tired of having to keep his hands to himself over the past couple of months, after having caught Eren showering in the stall next to his. All limbs and nicely built for his age. Luckily – or unluckily, since he wasn’t quite sure yet – Erwin had agreed to cater to Levi’s sudden sexual appetite.

Deciding to push things a bit further, Levi broke off yet another piece. This time around, Eren lapped at his fingers after taking it into his mouth. It was disgusting, and he was glad the sheets were thick enough to hide his erection.

●●

Off the top of his head, Levi could name at least ten things that were wrong with the day, and it wasn’t even over yet.

Breakfast in bed was one thing, and a clean and nice-smelling Eren was another. The rest of the castle was uncharacteristically quiet, and also spotless to the point where Levi could smell the lemon polish on the wood.

Hanji kept the incessant rambles to a minimum, and Aurou didn’t complain when Eren stepped into the mess hall and sat between him and Petra. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, and it proved contagious, much to his dismay. He found himself not scowling as much as he sat at the head of the table, legs crossed and entertaining a cup of ale while the others laughed and joked about the day’s shenanigans.

As it went, Erd had gotten carried away during practice drills, and that, coupled with faulty gear, got him into a mishap where both Gunter and Aurou had to try and untangle him. Upon failing, they were forced to cut the wires, which ended with a groaning Erd smacking into several branches before falling into a heap on the ground. That had them all laughing, drunk on spirits and a holiday cheer Levi hadn’t experienced in years. Having his entire squad alive and in one piece was enough cause for him to celebrate the day.

Erwin joined them shortly after, during an arm wrestling match that had Eren whimpering once Petra slammed his fist against the table, emerging victorious. Those were always fun to witness.

“Where’re the others?” asked Erwin as pulled out a chair and sat beside Levi.

“Tucked in bed,” he said, and wagged his mug. “Why’d you think we broke out the alcohol? Wouldn’t do to have an ass-load of drunken teenagers running about.”

“Eren is here.”

“He’s part of my squad.” Erwin hummed in understanding, but Levi caught the accusing undertone. “I’m above playing favorites.”

“I haven’t said a thing,” he teased, leaning over the table to grab a glass. So far, no one’s noticed his arrival, too busy causing a ruckus as Hanji and Erd went for a second round.

Levi took another swig of his drink, licking the excess off his lips as he kept his eyes trained on his comrades. “A rich accusation, considering you got him a brand new uniform.” Speaking of which, Levi noticed, Eren had undone the first couple of buttons on his shirt once he removed his jacket. It had been years since Levi was that enticed over collarbones.

A hand on his knee made him briefly flicker his eyes over to Erwin, before turning to Eren again.

“I figured you’d appreciate it,” said Erwin, his hand trailing upward along Levi’s thigh. He huffed out a quiet chuckle that caught Eren’s attention, but the kid made an excellent job of pretending he hadn’t noticed. And damn him to hell, Eren _smirked_.

“Your tactical genius may have become compromised when you decided to ally yourself with a brat who can’t lie to save his life.” He faced Erwin head-on, and didn’t flinch when a large hand cupped him through his pants, gently palming. “What are you two planning?”

Erwin’s smile was sweet, but the gleam in his eyes was terrifying.

Squeezing his thighs together, Levi trapped the hand that was still fondling him and rutted imperceptibly while keeping his face blank. The arousal left over from that morning, still unsatisfied, gradually returned.

Erwin leaned closer, his free hand coming up to softly trace Levi’s cheekbones and tipping his face upward by the chin. He didn’t kiss him, they never did, but his mouth was close enough to feel his breath ghost across his lips as he spoke. “Eren and I are going to take turns fucking you tonight,” he said, so matter-of-factly that his hairs stood on end.

The thrill that surged through him left him feeling ill. He shouldn’t be getting off on this, not when his squad was sitting on the same goddamned table as them, but they were still too wrapped up in the game to notice anything. The fear of getting caught was half the fun, he had to admit it, but self-preservation spoke louder than his libido. Nobody noticed Erwin’s proximity, except Eren, who kept sneaking glances and worrying his bottom lip.

Levi watched Erwin pull away, reach for the bottle and pour himself a drink. He held out his own mug before Erwin could put the bottle back down. “I’m too sober for this,” he said. Chuckling, Erwin served him another drink.

Sitting at a suitable distance now, Erwin turned his attention to the rest of the soldiers. “For the record, it was Eren who approached me last week.”

Levi’s stare turned sharp. “You expect me to believe that, old man?” He refrained from calling him a pervert for some reason he couldn’t fathom.

“He’s been pining for some time,” he said, actually sighing into his glass. “I thought you were aware.”

He wasn’t. The thought had never even crossed his mind. “So you took advantage of him by throwing yourself into the fray.”

Erwin chuckled at that, and hummed as if he’d been caught with his hands dirty. “He knows you and I are intimate, what he doesn’t know is that it’s his fault. Or maybe he does. He’s more perceptive than he leads on.”

Levi took another drink. He was beginning to think he might have to down the entire bottle in order to approach this. “I’m assuming he wanted to watch us.”

“Somewhat. That was his original request.”

“But then you told him he could join the two of us, rather than suggesting he and I—”

“I did suggest it,” Erwin interrupted.

Levi glared at him. “Then how did you get involved?”

“You scare him.”

As calmly as possibly, Levi put his mug down on the table, before sitting back with a tired sigh. It wasn’t news to him, but he’d lost count of the amount of times he had apologized to Eren for the incident. An unpleasant feeling wedged its way inside him. He never wanted Eren to fear him, not when he had done what he had to do to save his life.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Dammit.”

Despite Levi’s obvious aggravation, Erwin smiled again. “He isn’t against me being there, you know, safety precaution aside. He said that it’s only fair, not to mention convenient, for you to receive twice of everything tonight.”

“Well, isn’t he original,” Levi bit out sarcastically.

“I admire his brashness,” said Erwin. “It could do for very interesting night.”

It very well could, indeed. “Shut up, pervert.”

●●

Levi was a great many things, but a prude definitely wasn’t one of them. He’d been around far more than he cared to admit, with both men and women alike, but he’s by no means a master in the bedroom, as he fancied himself to be rather bland. But pulling the right levers would always get him going the extra mile. Sex was more of a biological need, a stress reliever, so he did what had to be done.

Proving a mirror opposite, Erwin was into a load of kinky shit Levi couldn’t dream of possibly keeping up with. That, added with a hormonal teenager who just so happens to also be a titan, Levi could only dread what the night would turn out to be.

Taking all the necessary precautions – once the rest of the squad dispersed into their own chambers – Levi, Erwin, and Eren descend to the lower levels of the castle. Three cells were renovated into a single room, Eren’s, where the three of them would be spending the night. The thought nearly made Levi roll his eyes.

Gas lamps and candles stood at every corner, dipping the room into a warm twilight that would put anyone in the mood… if they weren’t locked in a dungeon. “We could have just gone to my office,” said Levi, stepping past the iron bars and turning towards the other two men. “No one would’ve interrupted us.”

“True,” said Erwin, walking around Levi as he removed his jacket. “However, here, we have everything we need.”

The room was bare enough, with only a bed and a bedside table. On it, Levi saw an assortment of small colorful flasks and several towels. “Nothing we couldn’t have brought upstairs,” he said, feeling the need to be difficult.

Erwin had the audacity to chuckle. Levi watched as he crossed the room and stood by Eren’s bed, rummaging through the neatly folded sheets. What he pulled out from underneath them made Levi’s blood run cold. With a chink and rattle, Erwin held up Eren’s handcuffs, to which Levi reacted deadpan.

“Now,” said Erwin, holding up his free hand to still any protest he knew was coming. “Our mission is to enjoy ourselves, Levi. We won’t do anything you won’t agree to, you have my word.”

“You want to chain me to a bed,” Levi said, and if he sounded a tad bit breathy, he forgave himself for it. “What the _fuck_ even made you think that I’d agree to this?”

“Actually… s-sir,” Eren spoke up for the first time since leaving the mess hall. “I was the one that suggested it.” He flinched when Levi turned to him.

Another sickening lurch made Levi frown again. If Eren was so scared of him, why even do this? What’s the point? “I won’t hurt you,” he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He figured he should make himself look less imposing, but Levi doubted he’d be able to manage much in this lighting. To his surprise, Eren laughed.

“I know you won’t.” Levi ignored the way Eren’s eyes flickered to Erwin when he said so. “But I… seeing you like that… that w-would be, um…” Eren trailed off, his cheeks darkening. Great, he was dealing with a blushing virgin.

“What he means,” Erwin began, appearing behind Levi, “is that he’ll enjoy seeing you vulnerable and defenseless.” Large hands landed on his slender hips, kneading into the leather coverlet of his uniform. “And I must admit, the mental image is exquisite.”

Unimpressed with the two of them, Levi sighed. He should have known that disabling humanity’s strongest soldier would get their rocks off, especially Erwin’s.

“Not only that,” Eren said, braving a step closer. “This way you can just lie back and let us do the work.” He ducked his head and smiled shyly. “After all, this is for you, Corporal. Nothing you don’t want. We can forget the chains.”

Levi could see the same innocence from this morning so plainly it nearly hurt. Despite the absurd request, Eren saw no malice in it. A part of him wanted to ask just why Eren wanted to do this with him of all people, when he was surrounded by a dozen kids his own age. He was by no means ugly or awkward for his age, so why go for a commanding officer twice his age with the personality of a rotten potato?

Turning his head to the side, Levi narrowed his eyes. “Fine, shitty brat. But one thing.”

“Sir?”

“Stop calling me ‘corporal’.” At the raised eyebrow, Levi explained. “We’re about to see each other naked. Therefore, you’re allowed to drop the formalities for the night.”

Looking up at Eren, Levi kept his features schooled in a neutral expression when he approached. That close, he could see his throat work with nervousness. His buttons were done up, as opposed to earlier that evening. It’s when they were inches away, Eren fidgeting like mad, that Levi smelled it: soap, freshly laundered clothing, and cologne. The brat had taken the time to get himself cleaned up.

Eren’s eyes fell from Levi’s to stare at his lips, licking at his own as he hovered ever closer. This made Levi legitimately antsy, unable to recall when the last time he kissed anybody was. It’s only a stupid kiss, he told himself, but his pulse raced in expectation. He almost didn’t notice when Erwin’s hands came up to grab hold of his arms, peeling them away and pinning his wrists to his lower back.

Levi sighed when he tried to pull himself out of Erwin’s hold, but his breath was sucked into Eren’s open mouth as it overlapped his.

The kid kissed like every other overzealous kid would: too much tongue and no rhythm at all. It took Levi a few seconds and several tries to reclaim it, luring Eren’s tongue into his mouth in order to suck on it. He released the tongue only to focus on his bottom lip, lightly suckling at it before biting down hard enough to earn him a shocked gasp.

Eren’s hands came up to hold Levi’s head at an angle, granting him the opportunity to push their mouths close enough to bruise. He moved fervently, hungrily, growing bold as he pulled away only slightly to reciprocate Levi’s actions. He bit and sucked, pushed his tongue into Levi’s mouth and explored every niche and crook he could.

Levi let himself lean back against Erwin’s chest as Eren continued to ravish his mouth without mercy. It felt obscenely pleasant, especially when Eren slipped his thigh between Levi’s legs and pressed upward.

“One night,” Erwin whispered hotly into his ear when Eren pulled away, panting. “Surrender for one night.”

“We’ll take care of you, si—um, Levi,” Eren added, huffing at his own slip up.

Levi shut his eyes, gathering his thoughts. It had only been a minute and already his knees were weak, his mind a jumbled mess. He had more decorum than this, more strength of will – but Erwin’s heat along his back and Eren’s curious hands gingerly touching along his chest…

Levi nodded, however minutely.

He was expecting to get manhandled onto the bed, roughly shoved around until he was laying in whatever position they wanted, but instead, Erwin released his wrists in order to help him out of his jacket. Eren, on the other hand, had slipped his fingers under his cravat and was slowly untying it, all the while pressing sloppy kisses to Levi’s neck and jaw.

Next was the gear harness, and both Eren and Erwin worked in tandem as they unlatched buckles and twisted off belts. “These are tight,” Eren pointed out absently, falling to his knees to release Levi’s legs.

“Easier to maneuver in,” Levi said, enjoying the sight of Eren on his knees before him a little too much.

“They should have left nice bruises,” Erwin commented, letting the top part of the harness drop unceremoniously to the floor. His hands quickly moved to start working on his shirt, leaving it hanging open on his shoulders.

True enough, Levi’s skin was sore where the belts had chafed. He discovered this when Erwin ran the pad of his thumb across his chest, pressing down close to a nipple. Levi let go of a pleased hum.

A kiss sealed over his navel pulled his attention downward, where Eren was still kneeling. He placed kiss after kiss across the expanse of soft skin, and took a moment to sink his teeth into the fleshier parts along the edge of his pants, making Levi shut his eyes and tangle his fingers in the feather-soft hair atop Eren’s head.

Clumsy fingers worked Levi’s fly open as Eren all but purred, leaning into the gentle pull and push on his hair. Once undone, he tugged the pants down to Levi’s knees, and daringly pressed his tongue to the edge of his underwear, licking a slow and wicked trail upward, as far as he could reach.

Levi immediately slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent the whine that almost slipped out unbidden.

“Don’t do that,” Erwin said as he wrapped his fingers around Levi’s wrist once again, pulling it away. He angled his hips forward, and Levi could feel the press of an erection to his lower back. “We want you to sing for us, Levi. No holding back tonight.”

Levi hissed, feeling like a cornered animal. While he was strangely okay with letting Eren pull him apart at the seams, Erwin brought out a more lethal instinct. He trusted him, sure, but vulnerability was never a thing he allowed the commander to see. Levi was about to order to be let go when Eren pressed a kiss over his still-clothed cock.

Despite his arousal, Levi was still flaccid – until now.

He was pulled back without warning, and it took him a moment to gain his balance as he was thrown onto the bed, Erwin doing quick work of cuffing him in place. On instinct, Levi kicked out, but his ankles too were grabbed and cuffed, immobilizing him completely. His breathing quickened then, became erratic as he tried to get himself loose, but Eren was suddenly there, pressing a tender kiss to his mouth.

“Erwin…?” he asked, testing the name on his tongue. “Can I… Just for a little while. Can I have him for myself?”

Levi whipped his head to the side to glare at him, but the man just shrugged. “If it’ll calm him down.”

Not having to be told twice, Eren crawled onto the bed and sat on Levi’s thighs. “Is this okay?”

He was ready to say no, to get the fuck off, but Eren was wearing that expression again, the one that spoke of undeserved adoration. Big eyes and angelic smile, Eren looked positively beautiful. Warmth bloomed in Levi’s chest and he hated it, because it meant Eren could pull his strings and get away with murder – all without even trying. He let himself sag on the bed, grimacing at how hard it was against his back.

“Levi?” He looked up at Eren. “Tell me if it’s okay?”

Somehow, Levi didn’t think he was asking for clearance as a soldier to a commanding officer, but a lover asking for consent. Flexing his fingers, Levi nodded his head. “Go ahead.” Eren, still fully clothed for the exception of his jacket, leaned over and latched onto Levi’s neck. “Not where I can’t hide it.”

Eren’s mouth slipped lower down Levi’s neck, biting at the juncture of neck and shoulder. “Your cravat can hide these,” he said, sounding like a man drowning. Eren nipped and nibbled, licked strip after strip and left no inch of skin untouched. He crawled further upward, mouthing underneath Levi’s ear. “How’s this, sir?”

Levi cleared his throat and hoped it was enough of an answer; he didn’t trust his voice not to break right then. He hasn’t even been touched and it’s taking all of his self-control not buck like an animal in heat.

“I asked you a question, Levi. Answer me.” More of a hiss than actual words beside his ear, Levi choked out a sardonic laugh.

“Now you expect me to take orders from you, Jaeger? You’re pushing your fucking luck.” The remark died away, however, when Eren rolled their hips together, crotch to crotch.

Eren sat up, innocent eyes darkened to a smoldering green as he aligned himself to better rut against the tent in Levi’s underwear. He sets an easy rhythm, slowly gyrating his hips as he gets to work on his harness, only bumping their cocks together when he felt like it. Between the layers of clothing still between them, and the constant teasing, Levi didn’t know what he hated more.

Or, he _did_ know, and that was one Erwin Smith, sitting on a chair across the room, lewdly palming himself over his pants. Eren was removing the belt around his waist when their bulges made contact again, making Levi hiss out “You bastards” just as Erwin squeezed himself.

Indignation melted away as Eren began to pull off his shirt, exposing planes of sun-kissed skin that was only marred by the marks left behind from his harness, and the occasional cut here and there. His collarbones were sharp, too pronounced, proving how thin he was despite his build. The kid wasn’t shy either, running his hands down his own chest before popping the button of his pants. This was what made Levi realize he was being given a show.

He watched with interest as Eren continued to remove his belts and awkwardly lifted himself to remove his pants and underwear. Just as gorgeous as Levi remembered him; but now he’s hard, his dick curving slightly upward and bobbing as he moved.

Eren leaned down and pressed a kiss to Levi’s chest. “Do you like it?” If he was talking about his penis or the kiss, Levi had no idea, so he just barely noticeably nodded. He was rewarded with a coy smile. “Then it’s yours.”

The shit that spilled out of Eren’s mouth probably sounded sexy in his head, but it was taking a colossal amount of effort not to roll his eyes and hurt the kid’s self-esteem.

Levi lifted his hips when he was ordered to, allowing Eren to pull down his underwear at long last. There would be no taking them off due to the shackles around his ankles, and them resting around his knees immobilized him far more, but it was something. At least he was exposed now.

Eren stared down at him with wide eyes. From the corner of the room, Erwin hummed. “Is everything all right?”

Had it not been for being bound and exposed in such a fashion, Levi would’ve felt smug. “Too much, Jaeger?” By all means, he wasn’t hung, but he _was_ well-endowed.

Running the back of his hand across his nose, Eren coughed. “I’m good. It’s just…” Levi waited for him to continue. “I never thought I’d have you under me.”

At Erwin’s chuckle, Levi awkwardly flipped him off before thinking better of it. “Quit marveling and do something, brat.” And he almost did, had it not been for Erwin’s intervention.

Eren was pulled backward, getting a surprised gasp out of him as Erwin climbed onto the bed by Levi’s feet. Eren looked a little uncomfortable when Erwin assaulted his bare shoulders with soft kisses, but he eventually eased himself back, opening himself up for his commander’s pleasure.

Large hands skidded along Eren’s chest, pinching and rubbing his nipples with care until they were perk and ready, before continuing downward. Eren was panting by the time Erwin’s hands began teasing along his thigh, pointedly avoiding touching his cock.

Levi had been perfectly fine with the display until he went to get a touch of his own, and was unable to. He pulled at his chains, and while there was give, it was nowhere near enough to even touch his own chest. Something ugly thrashed in his chest, but this time it wasn’t fear or anxiety at being rendered helpless. This time, it was caused by the way Eren threw his head back the moment Erwin wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a firm tug.

Eren whined, high and breathless, as Erwin fisted him with an expert hand. Levi knew what it was to be on the receiving end of a handjob by Erwin Smith, and Eren wouldn’t last long, judging by the way he kept thrusting his hips. A free hand tipped Eren’s head to the side to capture his mouth in a kiss.

Levi was ready to bark at him, to tell him to get his filthy mouth off Eren’s, but the kid was enjoying it too much. Unlike the way he kissed Levi, Eren kissed him with reckless abandon, and Erwin just took it. It was messy, brutal, and Levi was sure Eren was trying to eat him in the process of. Erwin was no longer jacking him off; instead, he was holding Eren’s head, angling it just right whenever he felt like deepening the kiss.

They pulled away, but only slightly, because – for fuck’s sake – they were only using tongues now. Spittle trickled down the corner of Eren’s mouth as he humped thin air, a hand tangled in Erwin’s hair as he keened from a kiss alone.

Levi was so hard it actually hurt. “I’m still here,” he bit out darkly, desperately wanting to kick both assholes across the face. He went ignored.

The noises became too obscene to handle: the slurping, the wet slap of lips on lips. Levi’s had his dick sucked more discreetly than that, and it was infuriating.

“We shouldn’t neglect him,” Erwin finally said, his voice hoarse as he pulled away. “Look at how hard he is for you,” he whispered into Eren’s ear, just loud enough for Levi to pick up.

“What should I do?” The question wasn’t an attempt at being seductive, Levi noticed; he was genuinely at a loss of what to do.

“Is there anything you’d like?” Levi wasn’t sure if the question was intended for him or for Eren, but he refrains from answering, anyways. There were several things he’d like, Eren’s dick up his ass was one of them, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

Eren looked down at him, expression thoughtful despite how wrecked he was. He moved without answering Erwin’s question, causing Levi’s heartbeat to quicken when he positioned himself on the bed, face over Levi’s crotch and ass up in the air. He held Levi’s eyes as he smiled, and pressed a kiss to the underside of his cock.

The air in Levi’s lungs left him in a rush at the moist contact, but even then, he refused to make a sound. Eren had the decency to frown. Of course, Levi’s reluctance only served to bring out Eren’s vigor, urging him to press multiple kisses along the shaft, alternating them with short and abortive licks. Once he’s left a generous amount of saliva behind, Eren blows – and there’s no fucking way it’s the kid’s first time with a cock other than his own.

Levi grunted when the head was sucked into Eren’s mouth, a flat tongue swabbing at the heated skin before taking more in. He watched, fascinated, as Eren tried to take more into his mouth, but pulled away when he got overwhelmed. For one blind moment, Levi wanted nothing other than to choke Eren to the point of tears. He wanted to feel the soft muscles of his throat spasm and clench around his cockhead. He wanted more, but fuck if they thought he was going to beg for it.

Despite being unable to take more in, Eren didn’t disappoint. He sucked along the sides of the shaft, nudging his tongue against the more sensitive spots he found along the way. Using his hands, he fondled Levi’s balls, playing with them as he latched onto his cockhead and gave a powerful suck – one that ripped a filthy moan out of Levi’s mouth.

Eren looked up with a smug grin, a mess of precome and spit gathered at the corners of his mouth.

Erwin muttered something Levi didn’t catch, still reeling from the punch of pleasure Eren had delivered. He watched as Eren nodded and climbed over him, on his hands and knees, in order to reach for one of the flasks at the bedside table. From Levi’s vantage point, he could see the lovely slopes of young muscle flexing as Eren moved, swiftly throwing the small bottle in Erwin’s direction.

Eren didn’t go back to sucking Levi’s cock; instead, he remained lying over him, face to face, with the cheesiest smile. His eyes reflected the light of a kid on Christmas, which was exactly what he was. “Everything all right?” he asked, lowering himself and placing his full weight over Levi.

“I would like for either of you to get a move on,” he bit out, pulling at his shackles. “I think—” His words fell away when Eren moved. Slow and barely perceptible, Eren’s hips circled, and for all that was holy, their bare cocks rubbed together. “ _Shit._ ”

Eren gasped against his cheek, biting his lip as he did it again, moving slow and sensuous. It chafed with nothing but the remnants of Eren’s saliva slickening them both, but Levi relished the mild roughness of it. He was deprived of attention, desperate to be fucked senseless, so he took what he could get.

The sound of a smack and Eren gasping made him look down at Erwin, who was lifting Eren up by the hips. Levi was about to ask what the hell he was up to when warm oil trickled onto his cock, causing him to hum with pleasant delight. At least Erwin was making himself useful by aiding them.

When Eren lowered himself again, Levi’s toes curled with pleasure. Their cocks slipped and bumped against each other, pinned between both their stomachs as Eren humped him freely. The noises that escaped the boy were positively delicious, whereas Levi would have deemed them annoying at any other time. His hands tangled in Levi’s hair, tugging at it at random intervals, but it was when Eren released a particularly loud and strangled moan that Levi figured something else was happening out of his line of sight.

Over Eren’s shoulder, Levi could see Erwin moving, but the chains kept him from getting a better of look. The frustration riled him up. “Tell me what he’s doing to you,” Levi ordered, the rasp of his voice surprising him. “Eren.” Eren’s hips picked up their pace, making Levi tip his head back at how sinfully good it felt.

“He’s…” Eren tried to speak, but his mouth fell open, drool pooling at its edges as he whimpered. His whine was high in his throat when his body jerked, before collapsing over Levi in a trebling mess. “S-So good… so…” He moaned again, but this time it felt like he was trying to get away from Erwin by climbing over Levi. The frantic movement kept their cocks trapped and rubbing, and had it not been for Erwin pulling them apart with each of his hands clasping around the base of their dicks… Levi was sure he would have blown a load.

“Not yet,” he purred, causing both Levi and Eren to hum in bliss. Erwin’s voice was fucking velvet when he wanted it to be. “It’s only fair you tell Levi what I’m doing to you, Eren.” Eren made a noise that resembled a complaint. “We both want to hear you. Isn’t that right, Levi?”

Levi licked his lips. “Tell me.”

Eren’s hands released Levi’s hair in favor of supporting his own weight as he arched his back with a loud cry. He looked beautiful this way, Levi thought – wrecked and undone. “His… _ah_... his _tongue—!_ ”

The breath was robbed from Levi’s lungs when it clicked through the haze of lust. “Tell me how it feels,” he murmured, half delirious.

Eren gasped and panted when he pushed back. His fingers dug into the sheets as he tried to hold back a moan that reverberated in Levi’s gut. “F-Fuck, it’s so good...so fucking _good_. It’s hot and wet and it’s inside me… _oh god_ …”

Levi’s cock twitched so hard he had thought he’d come.

He forgave himself when a yelp was dragged out of him, a blunt pressure at his opening taking him by surprise. Erwin’s slick finger traced lazy circles around his hole, pressing just enough to make himself known yet not fully penetrating. Between a distraught Eren and a teasing Erwin, it was hard not to finish right then and there.

The sound of tearing fabric confused him for a brief moment, until he realized he was able to knock his knees apart. He’s unsure of how Erwin did it, but Levi’s underwear is finally out of the way. The range of movement makes him sigh with contentment.

The feeling of teetering over the edge was abruptly interrupted however, when Erwin pushed inside.

Levi’s mouth opened in a silent gasp at the intrusion; the liberal amount of oil used hadn’t been anywhere near enough to cancel out the burn, but fuck if he didn’t bask in it. He liked it rough, and he wasn’t above letting Erwin fuck him with minimum prep, especially with Eren squirming on top of him like an unrestrained beast. It was a feast for all of his senses in the most complete ways.

True to his wishes, maybe because Erwin knew as much, a second finger was introduced way before Levi was ready to take it, and then another. Despite the dry burn, Levi moved as far as the chains allowed him, fucking himself onto Erwin’s fingers with the knowledge that Erwin’s tongue was deep inside Eren’s ass.

“You’re fucking filthy,” said Levi, but the accusation was short-lived when Erwin hooked his fingers just right.

Levi has always been well known and respected for his willpower and self-discipline; forever perfectly in control of his reactions and feelings. But there’s only so much he could do when his prostate is repeatedly reamed without mercy.

Cuffs bit into the skin of his wrists and ankles as he thrashed on the bed, mumbling feverish nonsense that was drowned into Eren’s mouth when he leaned in to suck on his tongue. He let go of it only to whimper Levi’s name.

Erwin pulled away when both Eren and Levi were dangerously close to coming, leaving to two of them to groan and cuss in protest. With a hand on Eren’s back he said, “Do you want to take him?” At Eren’s frantic nod, Erwin wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him up until he was sitting over Levi’s thighs. “Do you want to take his cock up your lovely virgin ass?”

Levi’s stomach flipped at the words, his erection painful from lack of release. Every word, action and moan got him hornier and hornier, and he feared he would bust a ball from frustration. The sight of Erwin’s hand jerking Eren off made the last of his resolve break. “Please,” he whispered so low he wondered if he’d even said it at all.

Eren’s arms were bent over his head, tugging at Erwin’s hair as he mewled. His hips bucked into the large hand slowly jacking him, but even then, the name that repeatedly fell from his lips was “Levi.”

“I don’t think he heard you,” said Erwin, and despite having his face buried in Eren’s hair, his eyes were on Levi. “Beg for him, Levi.” His words were a luscious purr that left Levi breathless. “Beg for him and I’ll give him to you.”

Pride be damned, Levi felt as if he were dying. “Please,” he ground out, clumsily angling his hips for them to get the picture. “Fucking, shit, _please!_ ”

Erwin’s hands fell away, but Eren didn’t complain. The bastard fucking grins down at Levi with the satisfaction of a champion. “Please _what_ , sir?”

“Get me off. Make me come. Fucking sacrifice me to a goddamned titan I don’t fucking care, just—” The last word caught in Levi’s throat and faded into a whine he wasn’t aware he was capable of making when Eren took his cock in hand.

The kid was kneeling above him, his hand clumsily steadying Levi’s dick as he lowered himself onto it, slowly, inch by agonizing inch. His cheeks looked red even in the dim lighting of the room, his hair was matted and sticking in half a dozen directions, his skin glistened with sweat, his chest was heaving as if he’d run a day’s worth of laps, his nipples were beautifully erect – Levi feared he’d come before Eren took him fully. The kid was too fucking beautiful for him accept, too erotic for him to hold on much longer.

Thankfully, Erwin was there to intervene.

The coiling in Levi’s balls left him along with what little breath he had in him when the tip of Erwin’s cock nudged the tight ring of muscle of his ass. It was too much for him to analyze, sensory overload. The sound Eren made when he finally sat himself completely, along with the confused look on his face was orgasmic – but the pain of Erwin pushing in eclipsed it fully.

It took Levi a moment to realize that the shackles around his ankles had been removed. He was too weakened to angle himself for Erwin, but Erwin didn’t seem to mind when he could just manhandle him into any position he wanted Levi in with little effort. He pushed in too fast, too harshly, and Levi made a sound he was sure wasn’t humanly possible.

And then they all stopped, to catch their breath, to get used to the sensations.

When the initial pain subsided, Levi lost himself in the feeling of being stuffed full. It was comforting, in some sick and twisted way. Despite Erwin’s ridiculous size, his girth granted Levi the feeling of completion.

He wondered if Eren felt and thought the same. Eren, who was muttering nonsensical things, his eyes open and glossy as he stared at Levi with heart-wrenching adoration. His hands worshiped whatever part of him they could reach. From this angle, Levi couldn’t see Erwin despite feeling him deep inside, and his mind was a traitorous thing when it supplied fantasies of this being all Eren and no one else.

“Please move… I need you to move, Corporal… Please, please – _ah_ – p- _please_ …” Eren muttered frantically, and fuck if that didn’t do it for him.

Not completely ready on his end, Levi managed to dig his heels into the mattress and _move_. He winced at the pain that shot through his lower back, Erwin’s presence a hard one to forget, but the tight heat of Eren’s body was indescribably scrumptious.

He stopped again with a wince, Eren’s damp palms still moving across his stomach. Erwin was rubbing calming circles along his legs, urging him to relax and unwind his muscles. Levi tried again, thinking that it was unfair for the middle man to be doing all the hard work, but was it worth it. Eren twitched and pushed himself downward, which in turn drove Levi – hard – onto Erwin’s cock.

Erwin, for some stupid fucking reason, outright laughed. That got the ball rolling because Eren, too, broke down into a giggle fit that was peppered with gasps and winces. Perplexed and more than a little insulted, Levi glared at them, but it was a losing battle. High on lust and adrenaline, Eren’s ridiculous giggles were contagious. With a loud sigh that rattled his chest, Levi allowed himself to smirk, and then chuckle. “This is fucking stupid.”

“People would kill to be in your position,” said Erwin, voice light with mirth. He’s petting Eren’s chest, trying to calm him down.

“Sandwiched between Commander Eyebrows and Humanity’s Biggest Brat? I bet they’re waiting in line as we speak.” Levi was close to calling him an arrogant prick, but thinks better of it when said prick is buried balls deep inside his ass. “And you’re fucking heavy for someone so lean.” He directed that last bit to Eren, who shrugged with a smile that could birth angels. “Gotta say, I’m impressed you’ve lasted this long.”

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were pants and more weak giggles. The kid was wrecked beyond speech, and while a good thing, Levi wanted nothing more than hold him until he recovered. Instead, he had to watch Erwin do so. Annoyance settled in his stomach when Eren leaned back into Erwin’s chest, a large hand caressing the delicate bone structure of his still boyish face. Erwin pressed a kiss to his temple, and he hummed in response.

Levi retaliated by thrusting upward, startling Eren out of Erwin’s hold. It backfired, however, because the movement made _him_ moan instead. Between Erwin’s dick and Eren’s ass, it was either paradise or hell, and he was yet to decide.

“I think he’s jealous,” said Erwin, kissing Eren’s shoulder while he bounced on Levi’s lap. “He doesn’t like it when I touch you.”

Eren’s eyes went wide and unsure, even around the array of sounds spilling out of his mouth while Levi fucked into him.

“Shut up,” Levi grunted, giving Erwin a glare that would make armies shit their pants in fear.

Eren untangled himself from Erwin’s hold and leaned forward, latching his mouth to Levi’s for a savage kiss. There was nothing but carnal urge as Eren drove down to meet Levi’s thrust, groaning in frustration as the position kept making Levi slip out. Erwin was nice enough to adjust them, making Levi snort in amusement. Hundreds of co-op missions, but this was definitely new.

Having Eren leaning over Levi granted Erwin a better chance to grab onto something, and that something of choice happened to be Levi’s hips. He choked back everything he could when Erwin used his hold to slam him down onto his own cock, Eren aiding him every time he sank back down on Levi’s lap. It was a goddamned game of tug-of-war, and Levi was the rope. Sweat, oil and precome made their joining sound obscene, the slap of skin on skin so loud it was intoxicating.

It only took a moment to get Erwin grunting with every thrust of his hips, and Eren was yelling himself hoarse as he ground himself onto Levi and his prostate was finally slammed into. For one delirious moment, Levi realized that the disjointed talking was coming from none other than himself, letting out a string of broken _fuck me harder faster please Eren fucking shit right there!_ He couldn’t give the slightest fuck about keeping himself in check.

Eren straightened out once more, and leaned back on his hands to better guide himself. He set a faster pace, a rabid one that Levi was sure will leave them both bruised come morning, but he’s not gonna complain. His plump dick bounced with his movement, causing Levi’s mouth to water. The tight suction of Eren’s body pushed him higher and higher, pulled him so taut that the smallest action could make him snap – and it did.

The choked-up yell that wracked Eren’s body wasn’t filtered by Erwin’s hand to his mouth this time around, letting the kid do as he pleased, pushing himself harder until he came untouched, spilling seed across his heaving chest and stomach.

The mixture of ravenous hunger, ecstasy, and bliss that colored Eren’s face was enough to finish Levi off, as Erwin, tactical genius and evil mastermind, knew it would. Even out of his mind, Levi understood that Erwin had fucking planned an explosive finish – or maybe Levi was delirious and was trying to pin the absolute loss of control on someone other than himself. Whatever it was, while Eren’s walls spasm and contracted around Levi’s pulsing cock, Erwin angled himself just right.

That final jab had Levi’s back coming clean off the bed when the force of his orgasm overwhelmed him, ripping a sob out of him when bright white lights went off at the corner of his eyes. His body shook and jolted when he fell back onto the soaked sheets with a shuddering inhale, keening as Eren continued to move feebly before lifting himself off and letting his cock ease down onto his hip.

Levi wasn’t content with the mess of come now slicking his hipbone, but the sight of it oozing its way down Eren’s thighs left him feeling jovial. He could only express it with a moan though, when Eren flopped down on top of him, making even a bigger mess. Levi would comment on how disgusting it was, but a thrust jolts him from cloud nine.

Erwin pulled out of him, and although he couldn’t see him, Levi heard him taking matters into his own hands. So to speak. He came with a quiet whine, creep that he was, before unceremoniously dropping himself on top of Eren and rolling to the side.

Both Levi and Eren grunted and yelped respectively, before the latter burst out giggling.

By this point they were nothing but a mess of tangled limbs and bodily fluids.

Levi shut his eyes, gloriously spent and limbs feeling like jelly. The mixture of their labored breathing as it calms is soothing beyond words, and he found himself beginning to doze. Nobody should blame him, not after a day of strenuous training and a night of equally strenuous sex. A hand ran through his hair and he hummed. Lips pressed to his neck and he smiled.

“I don’t do cuddling,” he said, immediately able to tell whose touch belonged to who as it carded across his body. Erwin was the one gently combing his hair, while Eren kissed and nipped, and slowly caressed Levi’s chest. Levi didn’t do cuddling, but fuck if he didn’t want to melt on the spot. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are,” said Erwin, forcing Levi to open his eyes when the man shifted off the bed. “No use staying here.”

All it took was one look, and Levi understood what he meant. Erwin was just a passerby, a safeword for Eren in case things got out of hand. He’d been Levi’s lover for quite some time, more out of necessity than actual attraction, but that chapter of their relationship has come to an end.

Levi’s chest ached because Erwin understood. He understood what Levi needed and willingly made way for it. Erwin Smith was more of a man than Levi could ever hope to be.

Eren straightened up, looking up at Erwin with a frown. He tensed as he watched him dress. “What should—” he stopped himself before asking the potentially awkward question. Levi didn’t give him shit for it, though. For a virgin, the kid did pretty well.

“By all means, stay the night,” Erwin said, doing up the last buttons of his shirt. “Levi might need the aftercare.”

“Aren’t you a comedic genius,” Levi spat, but didn’t correct him. He wanted Eren to stay.

“In that case, I’ll see you both tomorrow, bright and early.” Erwin didn’t bother putting on his harness, and instead draped it over his arm along with his jacket. “No sleeping in.”

Still bound, Levi flipped him off.

Erwin left without another word, humming an unfamiliar tune as he went.

“It’d be nice if you let me go.”

Eren jumped, turning to Levi with a too-quick nod. “Yes, sir,” he muttered, and dashed across the room in search of the keys. “Here we go.” Eren kneeled on the bed and swiftly released Levi from the shackles.

His wrists hurt a fuckton, both rubbed raw. In fact, his right one had a pretty superficial cut, but it still bled. This all came secondhand, however, because Eren was fidgeting again, looking unsure of where to put his hands as Levi inspected the damage. “What is it, Eren?”

Eren’s large eyes grew larger as he stared at him, lips pressed into a thin line. He shook his head to assure Levi that nothing was wrong, but the complete change in demeanor was too obvious to write off.

“Why would I hurt you?” Levi asked after a moment’s deliberation. He always got talkative post-orgasm, something that has proved dangerous in the past, but he figured he couldn’t do more harm than good at the moment. “Is that what you’re afraid of? Even after I let you cuff me, ride me, tongue me down, come all over me?”

“It’s easy to fake confidence when Erwin’s here,” he said, sighing when Levi’s hand landed gently on his thigh. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me, not willingly. I’m just nervous, is all. It feels like I’m intruding on something I shouldn’t.”

All right, no cuddling rule be damned. Soon after releasing his wrist, Levi held out an arm and beckoned Eren to come closer. A confused look later, Eren was laying beside Levi, a hand over his chest and face buried against his neck. It was sticky and annoying, but it was also warm, and just having another body next to his felt nice.

“What shouldn’t you be intruding in? Sleeping with a commanding officer?” Levi didn’t get what he was referring to, so he threw half-formulated questions out there. “Erwin told me what you said.”

Eren stiffened again, but didn’t pull away. Instead, his fingers started stroking Levi’s chest once more. “How much did he tell you?”

“Absolutely everything.” Eren’s groan was agonized, causing Levi to chuckle. “You should have just come to me. Now I’ve got to live with the knowledge that his tongue’s been in your ass.”

“Consider it even for me knowing his dick’s been up yours.”

Levi barked out a laugh that had Eren snickering in turn. “Touché, you adorable brat.”

“Did you just call me—?”

“Shut up if you value your life.”

Eren hummed with delight, nuzzling Levi’s side and throwing a leg over his, as if he were some life-sized pillow. He didn’t pry him away.

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s damp hair, thinking to himself that the kid needed a serious bath. “I’m being truthful when I say that I’ll never hurt you. Please believe me, Eren.” His words were soft, almost as gentle as the warmth blooming at the center of his chest when Eren pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“Okay,” he said, just as the last of the candles and lanterns gave out, plunging them into darkness. “I trust you.”

It’s all he needed to hear. Under the safety of darkness, Levi allowed himself to search out for Eren’s hand and lace their fingers together without mentioning it. Eren gave it a squeeze before his thumb began to smoothly caress the bruises left behind by the cuffs.

“Merry Christmas,” said Levi, intending to sound sarcastic, but the sleepy tone of his voice was probably taken the wrong way.

And it was, judging by the way Eren sighed dreamily and replied, “Happy birthday.”

The last thing he remembered was Eren’s lips pressing to his palms before sleep took him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
